goku_dragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie Estacado
Jackie is the current host of the Darkness, an ancient divinity of creation. The Darkness and Jackie is always fighting for control over Jackie's body. The Darkness is a wicked being, always serching for death and destruction, Jackie on the other hand, tries to prevent it. Before The Darkness Jackie's parents died when he was a kid, he had to move to an orphanage were he met Jenny, his best friend and later the love of his life. At the age of six Jackie got adopted by a Maffia Don named Frankie Franchetti. After years of training he made his first hit at the age of 16. His actions made Frankie to the most powerful Don in New York. Frankie trained him to be the perfect hitman, and paid good money for his teachers who toughs Jackie about martial arts and weapons. And thanks to his friend butcher Joyce, Jackie learned the good morals and the value of loyalty. The Darkness Awakens During Jackie's 21st birthday, Frankie heard rumors about other Don's trying to bribe Jackie over to their side. As a solution Frankie tricked Jackie into an apartment rigged with bombs. But Frankie didn't know about the Darkness. Thirty minutes after the explosion Jackie were not only walking but running away from Frankie's thugs. Unarmed and exhausted he stopped at the cemetery close by, as he trite to catch his breath he wondered how the hell he could be alive. Frankie's thugs found him, and as they aimed their guns at him something happened. Jackie lost control over his own body, he heard a voice inside his head "Jackie, embrace the darkness". A few seconds later Frankie's thugs had their body parts spread over the cemetery. He makes his way to Jenny's apartment were he finds out she's been kidnapped by Frankie, Frankie want Jackie's life in exchange for hers but when Jackie arrives the Darkness take control once again, forcing him to watch when Frankie shoots his girlfriend. Frankie is gone when Jackie regains control, devastated he use his own gun and place a bullet in his head. Jackie's soul is placed in hell while the Darkness puts him back together, his grandfather tells him about the Darkness, and the value of control over it. When he returns to the world of the living there's only one thing in his mind, kill Frankie. Back In Control After Frankie's death, Jackie focused on getting the Darkness under control and luckily enough, a man named Johnny Powell. Johnny studied Darkness relics, from the beginning there were only old artifacts to him, but in time he saw the connection. All the relics had a strange powerful essence stored inside them, after a few more studies he found something even more interesting. All the relics came from the same divinity, the Darkness. Johnny helped Jackie to get the Darkness under control and now Jackie is free to do whatever he wants. But on rare occasions, the Darkness takes control over small periods of time, trying to do as much damage to humanity as possible. Powers creation The Darkness is creation, as long as there's no strong light sources nearby, Jackie's able to create anything even sentinent life, also called darklings. transformation Jackie can transform himself to nearly anything, as well as grow wings and new limbs. super speed and strength Jackie is strong and fast enough to fight against heroes such as superman as long as he stays in the shadows. immortality Jackie cannot die from normal causes or attacks. The only way to kill him is by holy weapons. Weaknesses light Strong light will cause everything Jackie created to dissolve, it will also drain him from his powers and leave him vurnable. Holy weapons Normal holy weapons will only keep him dead for as long as the holy weapon is piercing his hearth or brain. To permenamtly kill him, you need a weapon forged from the Angelous and the only known Angelous weapon is the Siphon.